A gas burner can produce (e.g., generate) a flame using a gaseous fuel, such as hydrogen, propane, or natural gas. For example, a gaseous fuel-air burner may produce a flame by mixing a gaseous fuel with oxygen. Gaseous fuel-air burners may be used to produce flames in a number of industrial applications.
Gaseous fuel-air burners may utilize a bluff body to provide stabilization of the flame produced by the burner. For example, the bluff body may stabilize the flame by generating a recirculation zone having a stagnation point where the flame is able to be stabilized.
Previous burner bluff bodies may have a circular shape. For instance, previous burner bluff bodies may be in the shape of a circular plate or disk. Further, the position (e.g., location) of previous bluff bodies in the burner may be stationary (e.g., fixed). For instance, previous bluff bodies may remain in the same position in the burner during operation of the burner.